Not allowed to leave
by Bat-dove
Summary: If Wally couldn't take the helmet off, who would come to save him? If Wally couldn't get the helmet off, would he be Kid Flash again? My take on this what if...
1. Chapter 1

Wally stared into the dark abyss. He had long since gone numb to everything but pain. And the pain only came when Nabu was fighting. How long since he had been free? How long since he had ran? How long since he had seen his friends? Did they even bother to care about him? Nabu had not mentioned them. How could he know if he was even missed? He sighed. The chocking loneliness now was his only friend.

"As you go through life you see," he started singing to himself, "There is so much that we… don't understand. And the only thing we know is things don't always go… the way we planned."

Cold looked at the body floating in the air Flash was yelling at. Yelling. Flash. He never thought it would be possible for him to do it with so much hatred.

"He's just a kid!" he screamed.

"He is my host," he said. His voice sounded oddly like Baby Flash, but with a deep mysterious undertone, "There is nothing that will change my mind."

"Listen Fate," he snarled, "he isn't even out of high school yet. You're ruining lives."

"A sacrifice needed to stop Chaos. He put the helmet on. And the world needs Doctor Fate," he said disappearing in a bright light. Flash slammed his fist into a brick wall making a few of the bricks break and his hand bleed a little.

"Kiddo," he said his voice thick with sorrow. Cold scowled. The man in the helmet was Baby Flash? No. Something using Baby Flash as a puppet. A sick puppeteer using a baby's body because he didn't have one of his own. How long had he had the kid?

He hadn't seen Baby Flash in months. A wicked scowl came to his face. He pulled out his cell phone. He punched in a number he knew very well.

"Boomer, call everyone. Meeting in one hour. The usual spot," he said already devising a plan.

…

Nabu flew over Central feeling one of his usual headaches. He would never admit it, but it was tiring having a host. Normally he could use their emotions to help fuel his drive and get rid of the headaches. But his host had seemed to lose himself. Almost as if the body was the only thing alive. Meh… the world needed Doctor Fate. And so he would stay.

….

"Silent night, holy night," Wally had taken to singing. He didn't know why. Singing just made him feel calmer if not a bit more hollow. His mind had wandered off. All he could remember were faces. Emotions seemed to leave him. He just stayed still. Moving would drive him to insanity. Singing was the only way he could feel alright. Not crazy talking to himself. Not crazy walking in circles. But pretend he's listening to his Aunt or Uncle sing to him. If only for a minute. If only an illusion. A world where he could be blissfully ignorant. One where he could see everyone. Where he could be happy.

…

"NO!" James cried out at the table, "Not our baby!"

Mirror Master was frowning as was Piper, Boomerang, Weather Wizard and Heat Wave.

"Yeah. I saw Flash yelling at some guy in a gold helmet acting all high and mighty," he said with a growl, "It sounded like our baby being possessed by something. He sounded like a dead man walking."

"So what we gonna do?" asked Boomerang very well knowing that Cold had probably come up with an idea.

"Simple. We catch him, and rip that helmet off his head," he said. The rogues nodded. When did they ever really plan anything more than that? They were more of… in the moment villains.

…

"…Cold… but I'm still here. Blind… cause I'm so blind… save me," he whispered letting himself fall deeper into the dark recesses of his mind. Not that anyone would mind. Not that anyone would miss him. No one would miss a little screw up.

…

Nabu jumped back as a group of villains surrounded him. He was used to ambushes from being a "hero". But this was entirely new. They seemed to want to restrain but not hurt him. He feels something cold trap his feet. He looks back at who shot him. A man in a white parka, his head covered by the hood, his mask shielding his eyes.

"Now, there is something different from the capes and us," said Cold. Piper began playing a tune on his flute. Nabu's headache raged harder, "Is that us criminals," he continued as Boomerang held his weapon in case Nabu tried to escape and Weather Wizard creating lightning so he wouldn't try to fly off, "don't pull any stops," Trickster smiled as he and Heat Wave walked to the back of the helmet, "When it comes to our baby."

Heat Wave and Trickster grabbed the helmet and started yanking. And man did it hurt. If it were just electricity or magic they didn't know but it hurt like hell. Heat Wave let go and realized his hands were burned through the gloves. But Trickster was still at it.

"Baby Flash promised. And he will keep it," he said pulling harder. Kid Flash promised to play darts. He promised that he'd come to a rogue picnic. He promised he'd always be there for him. But now Trickster… no James was there for him, "Get off you parasite!"

Nabu pondered this. So many people were after the host. So many people wanted the host free. Wanted Wally, Kid Flash free. He needed a host, but it seemed that the world needed Wally more. He inwardly sighed.

_Wally, you had better find me a new host._

Wally looked around and saw Nabu's helmet floating before him. He blinked and then was enveloped in a bright light. He cried out. Was he dying? He felt pain. Oh god his head hurt. He felt warmth around his body. He heard voices. His vision was a bit blurry and he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Look at all of those freckles," Heat Wave said with a half-smile.

"He really does look like a baby," said Mirror Master. Piper stopped playing his tune and looked at Kid Flash.

"Trickster and I will take him home," he said. No one questioned anything. James had apparently figured out who he was a long time ago. And being that he and Piper were so close, Piper probably knew too. James held Kid Flash up in his arms. He was unconscious but he was now free of the dastardly helmet. Though James smiled as he picked it up and said, "Souvenir."

**Momorulz requested this. But I can't imagine Wally as Doctor Fate! He is a speedster so he would lose himself in there in a matter of days. So… Rogues to the rescue. Because although heroes can't fight other heroes, villains can fight anyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**By popular demand here is chapter two. This is the end. There is no more.**

The West house hold was quiet. It had been since Wally had become Doctor Fate (or possessed by being a better way of putting it) because he was never around. Mary and Rudolph had still not grown used to the silence. Sure Wally would leave for maybe a week with his uncle but he would always call. People joked that he had two sets of parents. His aunt and uncle and his mom and dad. But that only hurt knowing that with him gone.

They met down in the kitchen like they did every morning, not noticing a small amount of noise being made upstairs.

Upstairs was Wally in his bed tossing and turning, his face scrunching up uncomfortably. It wasn't until the sun peered into his room that he slowly opened his eyes. Groggily, he sat up in his bed. He began to rub his eyes and yawn. God, he felt _tired_. What was Nabu doing to him? Making him… tired? He opened his eyes to see his bedroom. Or maybe it was an illusion of it. He didn't want the darkness anymore so maybe he made an illusion.

"Um… this is odd," he said swinging his feet over the side of his bed. He flinched at the cold wood floor. But he soon stood up. His legs felt like jelly as he nearly fell, using the bed to hold him up. He questioned why he would send his mind to a place like this where he felt so tired. So _weak_. Once he was able to get his bearings, he stood up straight and left his room.

He yawned as the drowsiness refused to leave him. He walked down the stairs not really paying attention and walked into the kitchen. His mom was cooking on the stove, her back to Wally and his dad was reading the paper. He yawned again, mumbling something about meeting the team and zipped out. He didn't hear the glass break that his mom was taking a sip of orange juice from. He did not hear the movement of his dad's paper. The two looked at each other. Staring for a second Rudolph stood up and went into Wally's room. It looked the same as it did months ago except for one thing, they had made his bed months ago for if… no _when _he came home. The sheets were all messed up from someone tossing and turning in them.

"Oh my god," he said barely a whisper to be heard.

…

Wally didn't bother changing into his suit. He could run faster than anyone could really see who he was anyway. He still had many yawns. He could not begin to fathom why he was so tired. He blamed Nabu. Stupid god-like body snatcher. Oh, _there's_ an idea for a movie… Forget the Avengers, Nabu stealing bodies looking for the _perfect _host in Kid Flash would be an awesome movie. The question was how to convince people to make the movie? It wasn't like he could really talk to anyone with being in Nabu's control.

During his thinking he zipped into the mountain. Ah, hallucinations.

Robin sat in the couch in what they had deemed the "living room". He was looking at some older pictures of Kid Flash, Wally, before he dawned the helmet. He cursed himself for what happened. He should have been on that mission. He could have saved him. He was the Boy freakin Wonder. What kind of hero or friend was he if he couldn't stop Wally from being controlled?

He heard the computer say something but was too engrossed in the pictures to notice what it was saying.

Meanwhile Wally felt a familiar stroke of pain that he had not felt in a while. He was hungry. He grunted as he ran to the fridge, surprised to see that in his head he did not have it stocked with his usual quick food. It had some quick things like fruit, but none of the overly sugary teeth rotting food he was used to. He grabbed a few apples and pears before heading to the living room.

He sat on a chair near Robin. Robin was looking at something though Wally couldn't tell what. He rolled his eyes and took a bite of a pear.

"So… what cha' lookin at?" he asked. He noticed the Boy Wonder tense. He went back to doing whatever he was doing a second ago. Wally blinked. What was wrong with his mind world? Wouldn't they at least respond?

"Robin? Dick?" he asked. That got a reaction from the young hero. He jerked his head and looked Wally dead in the eye. His mouth gaped. He stood up off the floor. He looked down at Wally. Slowly, he touched Wally's face. Wally was now confused. Even more so when Dick slapped him. Reacting how he would if he were not Nabu's puppet, he yelled.

"What the heck?" he yelled rubbing his red cheek. Then he was even more surprised when Robin hugged him. Practically burying his head into Wally's chest. Wally put his arms around Robin.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," Robin demanded. Wally raised a brow. The helmet? But he was still wearing… oh right… dream world.

"Dude, relax. Not again," he said. Robin looked up at him. He let go and smacked him outside the head for good measure.

"Ow! Hey cut it out!" Wally griped.

"Do you realize how worried everyone's been?" he asked. Wally shrugged his shoulders. He had to admit, this was pretty good considering he had been in an abyss of eternal darkness for who knows how long.

"Not really. No," he said. Robin hit something in his ear. _Communicator _Wally's brain supplied.

"Batman, where's Flash?" he asked. Wally felt warmth in his chest. Now _there _was a face he really wanted to see. Good old Uncle Bar. Wonder how his mind would make him?

"Well… Wally's here," Robin said.

"_Fate?" _Batman asked Robin.

"No. Walls, say hi to Batman," Robin said pulling out his communicator. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Bats? Little runner to bats? Hi Batman."

"Kid Flash?" he said in his usual gruff voice.

"That's me," Wally joked.

"Stay put," he demanded. Wally handed the communicator back to Robin.

"Stay put he says," Wally jokes. Robin gives a small smile.

"No one knows you're back," Robin said. Wally smiled back realizing where he was going with this.

"So where do I hide?" he said happily. Another emotion. Why couldn't he feel this earlier? Maybe without the illusion he really only felt emptiness and pain.

"Souvenir closet?" Robin said with a devious smirk. Wally laughed as he ran to the room. Robin pulled out his cell phone.

"Roy, get your but down to the mountain asap."

"Why?"

"I thought you would want to see Wally sans fate," he said.

"I'll be there in ten," he said. Robin began sending out other messages to the team telling them to get back to the mountain asap. Now all he had to do was wait for them to show up.

…

Wally sat in the souvenir room looking at some of the newer relics they weren't near his. They had a different shelf. The only thing different about the shelf with his stuff was a small silver plaque engraved _Wallace (Wally) West, Kid Flash. Hero and friend. Fighter of fate._

Wally smiled. This was a sweet gesture. But not something he would have done. Was his brain really that strange? This all was… so unlike him. The plaque seemed more like… Kaldur. He placed his hand on the silver plaque. It was cool. He shivered slightly. A touch of sadness swept over his heart. It was a soft trickle of emotional pain. A prick of tears came to his eyes. He quickly wiped the first few away. But after a second he let a few just fall. It made him feel free. Freer than he has been in a long time. He didn't know why, but it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders (and oddly enough his head felt a bit lighter too).

When he stopped crying, he reminisced in the different items he had collected on the job. The robotic eye, the arrow that saved his life, and other things from back home. He walked over to some of the newer items. Little trinkets here and there… was that a snow globe?

…

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah. Smacked him, hugged him. He's real."

"You smacked him?"

"I didn't know if he was an illusion or not. Miss M, did you get the cake?"

"Yes! I hope he enjoys it."

"It's kid mouth, he'd enjoy anything."

"Good point."

"Kid Flash has just returned. We will distract as long as we can. Roy, Artemis, contact other people who have been trying to free him from fate."

"Let's go."

…

Wally felt his eyelids droop. Five minutes to sleep couldn't hurt…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

…

"Aw, he's sleeping," M'gann said softly. Sure enough, the long missing young red haired hero was leaning against one of the shelves snoring softly. He looked so peaceful. Conner looked down at him. He scooped him up off the floor.

"Change of plans?" he asks looking at Robin. Robin nods.

"To my room. Until the _thing_ is set up. Once you guys are done we'll take him into the room to be surprised once he wakes up."

They all agreed. Conner and M'gann followed Robin to the room he had in the mountain. Half way there Wally had begun to whimper. Robin looked at his friend. What could he possibly be dreaming about?

M'gann put her hand on Wally's face. He flinched at the touch. Conner scowled in a way that rivaled Batman.

…

Wally jumped back as he felt something happening. He was fighting his gallery. But he wasn't. He was Doctor Fate himself. He felt their attacks. He heard their cries for their baby Flash. He heard Trickster telling Fate to let go. He… he felt Trickster hugging him. A warm embrace.

"Baby Flash. We've missed you," he whispered in his ear. Wally felt a small tug on his lips.

"Missed you too."

…

Robin looked at his friend. Missed you? Was he awake? Or was he dreaming about being found?

…

"So that's Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, Superman, The three Green Lanterns, Question, Aquaman, Huntress, the Atom, Wonder Woman, Hawk girl, and… where is Flash?"

"Don't bother," Question said, "He's always late."

…

"Whoa Cold back it up," he said sitting amongst the Rogues at Harry's, "What do you mean kid's free?"

Flash did not recall mentioning to them that Wally was under Fate's control.

"Like we said, Trickster pulled the bloody helmet off of Baby Flash. He has the burns to prove it," he said as Trickster showed Flash his badly burnt hands. Flash looked at them carefully.

"And where is he then?" he asked.

"Piper and I took him home!" said James happily. Flash now wanted to just face palm. He still didn't understand how Trickster and Wally were friends. Piper he understood. He was just a bit lonely and wasn't much of a villain. But Trickster was the one who spent the night and found Wally's Kid Flash uniform.

"Alright. I'll go check on that," he said leaving the bar. He pulled out his cell phone to see the dark squire calling him.

"Little bird? What's up?"

"Where are you? Wally's going to wake up any minute."

"On my way," he said without missing a beat. He tore off towards the mountain. Where else would Robin and Wally be? There was no way he was in Gotham.

Once he got to the mountain he hid amongst the Green Lanterns as Wally was placed on the couch to sleep on.

"Where was he?"

"Fell asleep in the souvenir room. Then napped in Robin's room. Now he's here," said Robin. Wally's face scrunched up. His eyes opened slowly. Everyone hid as Robin turned the lights off. Wally sat up and grabbed his head. Not that he thought about it, how could he sleep in a dream world? He slid his feet onto the cold stone ground. When he stood up, the lights flickered on.

"Surprise!" everyone cried out. Wally blinked. Heroes, friends and… ow! Bone crushing mother hen hug. Now that was something he could never imagine. His imagination never did it justice. But that meant…

"The helmet's really off," he said softly. His uncle let go and looked at Wally.

"And we wouldn't want it any other way. Cake?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't been able to enjoy eating since Fate jacked my body!" he said running up to the table for food getting high fives, hugs, and slaps on the back from everyone. And he was enjoying every second of his new freedom.

**I wasn't planning on a sequel. But this is it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Returning to the norm.**

"Ready?" asked Flash looking at Kid Flash with a slightly worried gaze.

"Yes. I'm not a little kid. And it's been a month since I've been free Flash. I'm ready for this," he said smiling. He then started running out in front of Flash, "Even if you're not!"

Flash gave him a look and smiled kicking up his speed to keep up with the younger speedster. Not that it was too hard for the experienced Flash but it was a bit of a surprise. Wally had not been going full speed since the Fate incident. Partially because he had to readjust to life, and because he needed to readjust to taking care of his body. But that was a month ago. And Wally had said he wanted things to return to how they were before. Flash was worried but he could live with that. It wasn't good for a speedster to be all cooped up anyway.

Better this way than on a mission for the team.

…

"Want to rob a bank?"

"No," Trickster moaned dejectedly.

"Trying to offer suggestions here James. You have any better ideas?" asked Piper. Trickster looked back at Piper.

"I wanna play with Baby Flash," he complained. Piper sighed.

"We don't even know if Flash is letting him out yet."

"Why can't we kidnap him?"

"… Well that'll at least give us something to do…"

"Yay! We're gonna kidnap the baby!"

Piper rolled his eyes. Baby Flash was due for a kidnapping anyway. He might as well grab his flute, the rope, the tape and the stuff to do after they kidnapped him.

…

"Cold? Robbing ice? Where have I seen this before?" Kid Flash asked as he zipped around the villain in a yellow blur of speed. A cruel and yet familiar and oddly comforting smile appeared on the villain's face.

"So Flash brought the baby back," he said in a mocking tone. Kid Flash smirked at Cold. Ah, normalcy.

"It's _Kid_ Cold," he joked back. A shot from Cold's gun zipped past Kid Flash (or did he zip past it?) and he felt the coolness in the air it left behind. Ah he never thought he'd actually miss it.

"Cold? Are you really stealing ice again?" Flash asked as he decided to join his partner after watching them "go at it" for about a minute.

"Already had that discussion Flash. You're getting slow," Cold said now aiming between the two speedsters.

"I am not!" he said with slight annoyance but with mostly good humor.

"I think I have to agree with Cold on this one Flash," Kid Flash joked. An indignant squeak could be heard from Flash as Cold laughed.

"Kiddo!"

…

"Blimey. Baby's back in business," Boomerang said looking at the television at the "rogue bar".

"Bout time. I thought for a second we'd have to kidnap him from Flash," Mirror Master said leaning back in his chair, "Not that it would be too hard to grab him."

"Jus' you wait. No doubt that Trickster and Piper will be tryin to kidnap em t'day," he said in his thick Australian accent. Mirror Master let out a crooked grin at the thought.

"Now, should we help the kids?" Mirror Master asked darkly. Boomerang was already walking to the door.

"Wait up Piper! Don't think you two are gonna grab the baby without us!" he yelled down the street. Mirror Master stood up and walked to the door.

"Anyone else who wants to welcome the baby back, wait here. It shouldn't take too long," he said leaving. A few of the rogues laughed. Others rolled their eyes. Things were slowly returning to how they should be. Thanks to the baby.

…

"Y'know… I really should have seen _this_ coming," Kid Flash sighed. Cold had gotten away. And he had been kidnapped while Flash was talking to the police. Seriously? He would see them tomorrow at work! Couldn't he stop and realize that his nephew was being kidnapped. No. No he could not. Which was why he was tied up in a car with Boomerang, Trickster, and Piper making Mirror Master driving. And it wasn't like he could escape either with Trickster hugging him.

"It's okay Baby Flash. You're still a little tired from the evil helmet," James said demonically making Wally inwardly laugh at the thought of villains calling something evil in a bad way that wasn't some sitcom or movie.

"Evil it is. Evil it is," Piper agreed with Trickster nodding his head with a slight smile gracing his lips.

"It is not evil. It's just very misunderstood and has no social skills," he stated thinking back to Nabu. Poor anti-social god. Which reminded Wally, "Where is the helmet anyway?"

James gave an impish grin. Piper sighed, "James is using it as a trashcan in his room."

"Dude! You can't do that to Dr. Fate's helmet!" he squeaked.

"Sure we can. It's a helmet that we aren't using for anything else," James said simply. Kid Flash groaned.

"I'm taking the helmet back James."

"NO! It's my souvenir!" he proclaimed as the car came to a stop at the rogue's diner.

"It's not something you should have James," he reasoned as he was led out of the car by Piper and Boomerang. Walking into the diner a few rogues looked at him. A few laughed.

"Baby's back."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. Not that he minded too much. It was good to be back. But to really seal the deal…

"It's _Kid Flash_!" he proclaimed in a half annoyed voice. More villains snickered at the young speedster. Boomerang ruffled his fiery red locks.

"So… who wants to party!?" James yelled. A few of the rogues cheered. Others laughed. Some of the people who were not regulars left, fearful as to what would transpire. But Kid Flash just smiled. Warm and open reminiscing about past kidnappings, and most likely would be kidnappings to come. He scooped up a few darts, handing a few to James.

"Not sure about a kidnapping party James," he joked throwing a dart. James raised a brow.

"But we kidnapped you for that sleep over when we were younger… OH! We should so have a sleep-over again!"

…**Meh. Bored. Idea. Rogues. And Where's Roy?**

"What do you mean Wally's back?!" he said now fully awake in bed. His dark green eyes full of energy and confusion.

"Oh crap… we didn't tell you? The helmet was removed about a month ago. Where were you?" Robin asked. Roy didn't say anything. He was busy avoiding Ollie…

"GA was supposed to tell you," he said simply. Roy groaned. Stupid Queen.

**That's better! Please Review!**


End file.
